Réquiem
by Akucita
Summary: House se encuentra con una sorpresa desagradable en el Hospital que le hará recapacitar. House x Cameron
1. Las drogas no son buenas

**Réquiem. **

(Drama)

**Escrito por**: Aku Sukimoto.

Hospital Princeton, doce de la mañana. House llega a su despacho con paso firme, haciendo ruido con el bastón y hacía eco. El hospital estaba en un silencio inmenso, no se escuchaba a nadie hablar, no se veía apenas a nadie.

Cuando llegó a su despacho estaban Chase y Foreman, cabizbajos, mirando papeles, haciendo ruidos molestos, con nervios y preparando café. Por lo que se veía, habían bebido bastantes vasos.

-Oooh, no me digáis que os habéis quedado toda la noche con el caso de ayer... ¡pero si está curado!- Dijo quitándose la chaqueta.

-No...- dijo Chase con un hilo de voz.

-Cameron...- decía Foreman con el mismo hilo de voz.

-¡Hablad bien¡No os entiendo!- Exclamaba House.

-... está ingresada- dijeron Chase y Foreman en unisono.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Aún no se sabe, pero dicen que es algo grave- dijo Foreman.

_"Oh Cameron..."_

_**Capítulo 1**_

House se hizo un café y se sentó.

-¿Qué caso tenemos?

-El de Cameron- contestaron los dos en unisono.

-¿Os ponéis de acuerdo en hablar en unisono?

-¿Sigues haciendo gracias¿Has visto el hospital? Están pendientes de Cameron...

-¿Pero qué le pasa!- Dijo ya histérico.

-¡No lo sabemos! Pero deberías ir a visitarla- contestó Foreman- sería lo ideal, además le hará ilusión.

House no dijo nada y tomó un sorbo de café. Se levantó y buscó apoyo en su bastón. Fue caminando haciendo eco por todo. Supo cual era la habitación de Cameron porque ahí estaba Cuddy observándola. El corazón de House dio un vuelco y se estremeció. Estaba entubada, con sueros... estaba hecha un desastre.

-Cuddy...- dijo House- ¿qué le ha pasado a Cameron...?

-... cuando llegó estaba bastante pálida, con ojeras... parecía drogada. Y ha estado apunto de caer en un coma etílico. Poco después la vi desmayada en tu despacho- dijo Cuddy, con un hilo de voz.

_"Cameron..." _pensó House en ese momento mientras apoyaba una mano en el cristal y observaba insistentemente a Cameron y su estado débil. Pero... ¿drogada? La última vez que se drogó fue cuando vino el homosexual que se drogaba porque decía que era la felicidad... ¿lo hizo otra vez?

-... vaya- dijo fingiendo que no estaba preocupado.

-Lo he notado House... no me digas que no te has estremecido y te has asustado al ver como estaba, no me digas que no...- dijo Cuddy mientras se acercaba a House- Greg... no digas que no.

-Voy a avisar a los chicos de cómo está porque no tienen ni idea¿cuánto hace que ha pasado esto?

-Cinco o diez minutos.

Bajó la mirada y se dirigió a Chase y a Foreman, que estaban en su despacho como antes. Foreman bebía pequeños sorbos de café y Chase para distraerse jugaba con la pelota de House.

-¿Sabes algo, House?- Preguntó Chase pasándole la pelota.

-Ha estado apunto de entrar en un coma etílico. Así que... ¡Que veis que está pálida y con ojeras con aspecto de yonkie y no decís nada?

-P-pero House...- decía Foreman.

-¡Nada de House¡Sois sus compañeros¡Oh Dios¡No me quiero ni imaginar que pasa si un día llego trasnochado y algo bebido y me pega un coma etílico¿Me dejáis morir?- Preguntó histérico.

House estaba preocupadísimo por Cameron. No soportaba no poder haber estado ahí cuando ocurrió. De repente se escucharon ruidos y enfermeras que iban a ver a Cameron.

Él corría como podía con el bastón.

-¡Ha entrado en paro¡Cargad 80!

Zzzzzzzzzzuup..

-¡Cargad 90!

ZZZZZZzzzzup...

Y así un buen rato.

-Está estable...

Pero House no decía lo mismo.

-No... está en coma.


	2. House recapacita

**Réquiem. **

(Drama)

**Escrito por**: Aku Sukimoto.

_**... en el anterior capítulo...**_

_Él corría como podía con el bastón._

_-¡Ha entrado en paro! ¡Cargad 80!_

_Zzzzzzzzzzuup.._

_-¡Cargad 90!_

_ZZZZZZzzzzup..._

_Y así un buen rato._

_-Está estable..._

_Pero House no decía lo mismo._

_-No... está en coma._

_**Capítulo 2.**_

Cuddy escuchó como decía que estaba en coma y dirigió su mirada a Cameron. No se inmutaba, era cierto...

Un silencio inundó el hospital, un silencio que parecía de luto. Cameron había caído en un coma bastante profundo y se sospechaba que por las drogas. Minutos más tarde, House decidió romper el silencio que había en la habitación de Cameron. Él se había quedado solo, ahí quieto como una estatua. Y entre suspiros comenzó a hablar.

-No me puedo creer que hayas vuelto a caer en el mundo de las drogas, que hayas caído buscando tu felicidad en ellas cuando sabes que no te conducen a ningún lado. Sabes que las drogas te acaban matando sean blandas o no, sabes que te acaban matando. Y has caído Cameron, has caído. Pensando que en ellas encontrarías la felicidad, que en ellas serías feliz porque no estás conmigo. Ya te dije que te doblaba la edad, me quieres por necesidad Cameron... me amas por necesidad. Recupérate pronto, sal de este coma...

Las palabras de House eran muy sinceras. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Cuddy.

-Bien hecho House... bien hecho- decía Cuddy mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

House suspiró y se dirigió a su despacho. Cogió sus cosas y se marchó pero Foreman se lo impidió.

-¿Qué haces?

-Marcharme, si cambia algo me llamáis... ahora mismo tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Tienes cosas que hacer estando Cameron así? ¿Tú no tienes corazón? Ella seguramente querría que estuvieras con ella.

-Está en coma por culpa suya- dijo fríamente- ahora déjame.

-No sabía que eras tan frío House...- decía Foreman mientras le soltaba.

House miró hacia atrás y no dijo nada. Cogió su moto y salió hacia su casa donde se refugió casi toda la tarde. Tocando el piano y comiendo una pizza que había encargado. Tocando las canciones más lentas y más bonitas que conocía, tocó la Aria de la Suite 3 de Johan Sebastian Bach varias veces porque le relajaba y alguna que otra más. Y así pasaron las horas hasta que se hicieron las 10 de la noche y recibió una llamada del hospital.

-House- dijo Chase- creo que es mejor que veas esto... ven al hospital, lo he encontrado en la casa de Cameron.

-Voy- contestó decidido.


	3. La carta de Cameron

**Réquiem. **

(Drama)

**Escrito por**: Aku Sukimoto.

_**... en el anterior capítulo...**_

_-No sabía que eras tan frío House...- decía Foreman mientras le soltaba._

_House miró hacia atrás y no dijo nada. Cogió su moto y salió hacia su casa donde se refugió casi toda la tarde. Tocando el piano y comiendo una pizza que había encargado. Tocando las canciones más lentas y más bonitas que conocía, tocó la Aria de la Suite 3 de Johan Sebastian Bach varias veces porque le relajaba y alguna que otra más. Y así pasaron las horas hasta que se hicieron las 10 de la noche y recibió una llamada del hospital._

_-House- dijo Chase- creo que es mejor que veas esto... ven al hospital, lo he encontrado en la casa de Cameron._

_-Voy- contestó decidido._

_**Capítulo 3.**_

Fue lo más rápido que pudo al hospital y cuando llegó vio unas cuantas bolsas con drogas blandas y una nota:

"_Sé lo que ha pasado. Estoy ingresada y probablemente me haya pasado algo malo pero... yo sé lo que hacía. Estoy loca por sufrir por alguien que ve que yo lo amo por necesidad pero es lo único que me queda. Estar con House en el trabajo es lo más bonito que hay para mí, porque él con su sarcasmo e ironía me alegra las mañana por muy bestia que sea lo que haya dicho. Sé que por ninguna razón he tenido que buscarme una muerte así, sé que en ningún momento he tenido que volver a hacer esto, sé que en ningún momento me tenía que haber dado por vencida. Ahora cuando estéis leyendo esto estaréis en mi casa o en el despacho de House, él habrá venido a ver lo que he dejado. Seguramente ni se ha pasado por mi habitación porque su frialdad no se lo permite. Espero que algún día, llegue el día en el que su cálido corazón pueda hablar y así su frialdad derretir. House, esto será mejor para los dos. Lo he hecho por los dos, lo he hecho por los dos... si salgo de esta lo volveré a hacer y así sucesivamente hasta que cause mi muerte. Con el amor una hace tonterías... pero te amo demasiado para no amarte Greg. No puedo dejar de amarte._

_Siempre tuya:  
Allison Cameron"._

House se estremeció al leer cada palabra, cada frase...

-House... está así por tu culpa- decía Foreman.

-¡Cállate!- Le exclamó- ¡yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Ella se ha auto convencido de que yo no soy para ella! ¡¡Ella lo ha hecho! ¡¡Yo no la he incitado!

-¡¿Qué son estos gritos!- Exclamaba Cuddy entrando al despacho.

-¡LEE!- Dijo House dándole la nota- ¡y dicen que es culpa mía!

Cuddy leyó atentamente y se llevaba las manos a la boca suspirando de la impresión e incluso llorando de lo triste que era.

-No tienes la culpa, pero.. ella está muy enamorada de tí y por eso ha decidido morir. Porque se ha autoconvencido de que no puede estar contigo.

-Ella no te quería por necesidad- decía Foreman mientras tomaba un sorbo de café- ella te amaba de verdad.

-Soy imbécil- dijo House llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras se sentaba en su silla- soy idiota. Yo sí que he estado en su habitación, joder no soy tan frío... no soy tan frío.

En ese momento se desveló la verdadera faceta de House. House no era tan frío, era un hombre resentido e infeliz. House se sentía culpable por lo que le estaba pasando así que decidió irse solo a la habitación de Cameron.

-Cameron... no sé como me has podido tomar así. Yo no soy así, pero nunca me ha gustado hacerme el blando delante de nadie... sólo con Stacy, y con ella... a veces ni lo era. No sabía que todo era por mí, no te creo capaz es que no te creo capaz... no lo hagas por mí. Allison, sal de esto por favor, sal de esto. Si mueres moriré yo, Allison tienes que vivir por favor... vive. Si de verdad me quieres vive...

Salió de la habitación, Cuddy no estaba ahí y se extrañó. Volvió a su despacho algo cabizbajo y se sentó. Chase se acercó a él y suspiró.

-También he encontrado esta nota- dijo dándosela- no la he leído porque era para tí- mintió.

"_Greg esto es para tí. Cuando leas esto habrás ido a mi habitación del hospital y Chase lo habrá guardado para que cuando volvieras de verme, te lo diera. Sé que lo ha leído, lo sé._

_Greg, no me pidas que vuelva a vivir para que vuelva a sufrir. No me pidas eso. Si tu no me quieres ya está, caso cerrado. Y ya no volveré a vivir. Sé que aún sientes algo por Stacy, sé que aún lo sientes_..."  
-No, no siento nada- y siguió leyendo.

_"Y estoy celosa, creéme. ¿Has ido a mi habitación? Al fin ha vencido tu corazón esa frialdad que se apoderaba de tí. Estoy contenta. Debo de tener un aspecto horrible en la habitación, ¿verdad? Sé todo lo que va a pasar, lo sé. Yo misma lo he planeado, yo misma lo he ideado... y dentro de poco voy a terminar muriendo. Por eso quiero decirte por última vez que te amo y que te amaré aún estando muerta. Esto no es culpa tuya, es mía. Yo me lo he buscado. No me echéis de menos, aunque yo lo haré._

_Te quiere;_

_Allison Cameron"._

-¡Tienes que vivir!

To be continued.


End file.
